More Than Meets the Eye
by Princess Sapphire928
Summary: Back and hopefully better than ever is the reboot of my original story: Alora seems like an ordinary girl to Jack, Miko, and Raf, but on that fateful day where they meet the Autobots and Team Jedi, they come to find out that there is more to Alora than meets the eye. (Star Wars the Clone Wars & TFP) Optimus x Arcee, Bumblebee x OC, Knock Out x OC, and slight OC x OC
1. Darkness Rising Part 1

**Hello everyone, I am proud to say that this is the rewrite of my first ever fanfic! I don't own anything but the OC's I introduce. Like Alora for example.**

 **Special thanks to Aurrawings for the drawing of Alora that you made for me so long ago, it will forever remain the cover of this series.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **-Prologue-**

"Come on Alora, run!" Jack yelled as Alora ran past him. He, a young 15 year old named Alora, and their friends Miko and Raf were at the school's track where Alora would run everyday for an hour or so.

"I'm running as fast as I can Jack," Alora huffed as she attempted to run faster.

"Come on Alora, I know you can run faster than that!" Miko exclaimed.

"Jack, Miko, I think Alora's doing her best," Raf reasoned out of concern for his friend.

"I guess you're right Raf," Jack sighed, before turning to the young Japanese girl. "Miko stop the watch."

"Aw," said the girl, pouting as she stopped the timer. "Alora! Break time!"

Alora slowed to a stop in front of them, sweat beading her face. "What? A break?" she asked. "I was doing good."

"You have asthma though," Raf said as he handed her a towel, and her water bottle.

"I know I do Raf, but I have to keep trying my hardest," Alora said, wiping her face with the towel.

"Why do you love to run again?" Miko asked.

"Someone wants to run a marathon apparently," Jack said.

"Twelve minutes, you've done better," Raf said as he checked the watch.

"Twelve?" The redhead frowned. "You seriously stopped me after twelve?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Alora, Raf's right, the last thing we need is you to overdo it and have an asthma attack on us."

She was about to respond back to him when her cell phone cut her off.

"Hello?" she questioned, answering the call, and holding up a hand to show she needed a minute. The three nodded and walked a little ways away so she could have some privacy.

 _"Alora, Optimus has requested that you return to base, the Autobot's are going on patrol and they need Arcee back,"_ said the very familiar voice of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Alora's sighed and looked over at her friends, offering an apologetic smile. "Right, I'll be home soon."

On the other line, Obi-Wan shook his head. _"Out running again were you? You sound out of breath. Just be careful."_ With that, the master and his padawan said their farewells and hung up.

"You have to go don't you Ally?" Raf asked.

"Yeah, my Dad wants me home," Alora lied. "I'll meet you here tomorrow though!"

The three looked at each other in question before nodding at the auburn haired teen.

"Yeah, same time tomorrow then," Jack said with a wave as everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

 **-Chapter One: Darkness Rising Part 1-**

It was a beautiful late afternoon. The sun was setting, the birds were chirping, and there was a gentle breeze. Here we find two Autobots patrolling their respective areas, and enjoying a small chat.

"So, there I am on the lookout when out of nowhere, these high beams light up my rearview. And then it hits me. I'm illegally parked!" Cliffjumper recalled a story to Arcee, via commlink.

"Another parking ticket?" Arcee sighed in exasperation.

"Better. The Boot."

"Big metal tire clamp, impossible to remove," Arcee corrected.

"Bingo! So the local police do their thing. I let them get all the way down the block. That's when I kicked off my new shiny shoe and BAM!" Cliffjumper exclaimed.

"New York's finest soil themselves?"

"You know me, Arcee. You mess with Cliffjumper," Cliffjumper started.

"And you get the horns. Not sure how that complies with Autobot rule number one: keep a low profile," Arcee reminded, a smirk evident in her voice.

"What can I say? Patrolling for Energon out here in Dullsville is lonesome. Almost makes me miss the Decepticons, maybe even a droid armada or two."

"Like Jasper, Nevada's a party? We're alone wherever we travel on this rock Cliff."

Cliffjumper was ready to reply back when his sensors started going off, alerting him of something. The screen changed from the road route of the area Cliffjumper was currently traveling to a sonar picture of the area he was traveling in. He picked up something on the radar not far from his current position.

"I'm getting a signal," Cliffjumper announced.

"Need backup?"

"Do I ever need backup?" Cliffjumper replied, before going off-road.

He sped towards the location. When he arrived, he skidded to a stop at the edge of a ditch.

"I just found a whole lot of Energon," Cliffjumper proclaimed before the sky darkened and he suddenly transformed, "Scrap!"

Shots were fired and Cliff found himself being hurled towards the crystallized Energon. With a small groan, he managed to pick himself back up. "Arcee, about that backup…"

"Fair warning, boys. I'm gonna put a few dings in ya," Cliffjumper warned the Decepticons that stood before him before transforming into his vehicle mode.

Revving his engine, he sped up the wall of the ditch, flew off of it, transformed into his bipedal mode once again and began beating those almost mindless Decepticon drones into scrap metal.

* * *

 _"Arcee to Optimus. The 'Cons are back. Cliff might be neck deep in scrap."_

"Understood. Ratchet, do you have Cliffjumper's coordinates?" The one and only Optimus Prime asked his old friend and trusty medic, Ratchet.

"I've locked on his signal, Optimus. But our team is scattered across time zones. Perhaps someone from Team Jedi could help," Ratchet informed Optimus as he skidded to a stop on the icy road, the other three doing the same.

 _"Already working on it big guys, no need to worry your pretty metal heads about it!"_ Chimed in the familiar voice of Ahsoka Tano, who happened to be a very good friend of Alora's. **(Do I have to introduce the Star Wars characters, or no?)**

"Arcee. Bulkhead. Bumblebee. Rendezvous back at base and prepare to Groundbridge," Optimus instructed before the three Autobots did so.

 _"We will prepare ourselves so you may receive some assistance,"_ Obi-Wan said.

 _"And for the love of all things that are good, be careful!"_ Alora said.

* * *

When it comes to things like a fight, there are times where Cliffjumper thought that he wouldn't need backup; that defeating this wave of Decepticons and claiming that Energon supply would be easy as wiping out an armada of Separatist droids. However, there were also times where he wished that his backup would hurry up, but we don't always get what we want, do we? While he was thinking about this, a Decepticon hit Cliffjumper so hard that one of his horns flew off his head and sent him right back into the Energon ditch. At least he was the type that got back on their feet quickly, though, he would mourn the loss of his horn until Ratchet could weld it back on.

"You want the horns? You got them," Cliffjumper said as he charged his cannons and fired.

He took out drone after drone until suddenly a bomb rained down on the Energon supply, engulfing everyone and everything in bright blue flames. The majority of the Energon supply was destroyed, and Cliffjumper was captured by the Decepticons.

* * *

Up in the ship above the sight of the fight, the Decepticon Second in Command, Starscream, a teenage girl that was to be the the heir to the Decepticons, and none other than the Sith Lord, Count Dooku, stood by and watched the events unfold. He watched the blue smoke as the Energon supply was blown to nothing that could be labeled as usable.

"The Energon is useless to us now," Starscream sneered. "Wouldn't you say Ivy?" He looked down to the sixteen year old girl that stood by his heeled foot.

Lady Ivy Rose Tron was the perfect blend of the Decepticon Warlord, Megatron and his human mate, a Sith herself, Neve Thettaskiff. Her eyes being blood red, and her pupils a deep black, obviously inherited from her father, and she had long, wavy, jet black hair. The waves being her mother and the color her father. Ivy definitely shared her mother's physical appearance and carried some of her personality traits. Both were pale, and tall, with slimming figures that were pleasing to the eye. However she inherited her father's strength and ability to take control when needed. She trains to be a Sith, but also has special powers due to being a techno organic. Water, ice, super speed, fire, air, lightning, telepathy, and she could mimic voices.

Ivy picked at the chipped black nail polish that covered the tips of her nails with a small sigh. "Bring in the prisoner."

"Finally," Dooku said as two vehicons carried Cliffjumper in.

"Scream, Ives, Count been awhile. So, where's your Master?" Cliff asked as he coughed up Energon.

"Never you mind him, I am my own master," Starscream said as he stabbed Cliffjumper in the chest with his claws "Anymore questions?"

The only response he got was Cliffjumper's strangled moans of pain as the neon blue Energon slowly leaked from his body as death slowly pulled Cliffjumper away from his life and into its dark embrace. He fell to his knees before collapsing in front of the trio completely.

Ivy winced internally at the sight of the dead Autobot, and she silently scolded herself for seeming so weak as she gently placed a hand on Starscream's foot. The other two could care less about the mess it left behind.

"Clean it up," Starscream ordered.

With those words said, Cliffjumper's body was taken away and the Decepticon ship sped away. If it weren't for the destroyed Energon and the slight damage in the ditch where the battle had taken place, it looked as if nothing had ever happened place down there.

* * *

Soon after, one by one the Autobots, the Jedi, and the Clones jumped out of the ground bridge, guns and lightsabers drawn.

"An untapped Energon deposit," Optimus observed as they all deactivated their weapons.

"What's left of it," Bulkhead piped in.

"The first Decepticon activity in three years," Ratchet pointed out to his comrades.

"That we know of," Optimus retorted as his face guard was removed, "If the Decepticons are scouting for Energon, they may be preparing for his return."

"Ivy must be stepping up her game to impress her father," Alora commented as she looked around.

Optimus looked down at the padawan and sighed softly, almost silently, but not for the reasons one may think. "Indeed."

Padawan Alora Taline Thettaskiff Pri- no, that was not a name that she could carry yet, it would have to end with her mothers name. She and her siblings, Ark and Anika, Ark being the oldest, were the 'forbidden children' of the late Jedi Knight Nola Thettaskiff and, unfortunately, Count Dooku. Well, that statement was true for two of the children at least. Optimus was at least thankful that the children took after their mother, some in appearance but mostly in personality. Alora especially in both categories.

The middle sibling was slim (and seemingly flat chested due to the chest binder she'd tend to wear from time to time,) and pale with shoulder length auburn hair that almost looked orange which she had separated into sections with large teal beads. A beaded headpiece pulled her bangs out of ice blue and lavender swirled eyes. She wore a gold lined tan top with a brown flowing skirt where one side stopped mid thigh and the other cascaded to just over her knee. Holding the skirt in place were two overlapping maroon belts that usually held her two lightsabers. Tied around her upper arms were small gold ribbons, while her hand and lower arms were covered by fingerless brown gloves. As for her legs and feet, she wore maroon tights and brown boots. Of course she also wore her most prized possession. A gold, diamond shaped necklace that once belonged to her mother. **(Just look at the cover photo if you're having trouble imagining Alora.)**

Optimus had given it to her for her fifteenth birthday almost a year ago, and it was all of Nola she had left.

He shook his head and watched as Arcee and Bumblebee bounded down the rocks and to the bottom for a closer look. Arcee's observant lavender and blue optics immediately saw something she didn't wish to see. It was the horn Cliffjumper lost during his battle with the Decepticons. She gingerly picked it up, acting as if with one wrong move the horn would shatter. Immediately she locked optics with Optimus.

The last time something like this happened, Nola had died.

"Ratchet, can you track his position?" Optimus asked, fearing the answer would result in the same ending.

Ratchet opened the miniature computer in his wrists. He saw something that could give them hope. That hope soon vanishing, like a flame of a candle being blown out. The medic sighed internally as he realized he would have to deliver the bad news to Arcee. The poor thing had been through so much in her lifetime. However, he knew he had to tell. Besides, everyone else around him had the right to know about this too.

"Cliffjumper's life signal just went offline," Ratchet announced sadly.

Arcee froze. Alora's eyes darkened. Everyone was silent.

* * *

"Soundwave. What is it?" Starscream demanded impatiently as the silent Decepticon approached him and Dooku. Ivy had excused herself to the med-bay with the excuse that she felt unwell.

 _"Like Jasper, Nevada's a party? We're alone wherever we travel on this rock Cliff."_

It was a snippet of the last conversation to ever occur between Arcee and Cliffjumper, and it immediately sparked some interest.

"The Princess Arcee," Starscream sneered.

"Why slay one Autobot while we still have the advantage of surprise?" Dooku suggested with a smirk.

* * *

"We must not allow our anger over the loss of Cliffjumper to impair our judgement. As of today, only we five Autobots remain on this Earth. We owe it to ourselves; to the memory of Cybertron; to any Autobots in any galaxy seeking safe harbor; to humankind."

On top of the Autobot/Jedi outpost, as the sun set behind them, they held Cliffjumper's memorial. Optimus delivered his usual words of wisdom. During this, Optimus unwillingly remembered when he had to give a similar speech at the funeral for Alora's mother. It was a rather painful memory he did not wish to bring up, but it came on its own bringing deep sorrow and feelings of loss to his spark. While Optimus continued his speech, everyone watched in silence as Arcee walked forward holding Cliffjumper's horn in her hands. Both teams felt deep sorrow for the loss, the Jedi going as far as to wear their robes with the hoods up despite the heat of the desert, and the clones had removed their helmets.

"And we owe it to the memory of our fallen comrade to survive," Optimus continued, watching Arcee place the horn on the ground before she turned to leave. "Arcee…"

"If Cliff's gone, standing around here sulking won't bring him back. So unless anyone minds, think I'll get back to protecting humankind," Arcee decided bitterly before walking away.

"Someone better make sure she's ok…" muttered Anakin Skywalker.

"I got it," Alora said, shedding the robe to reveal that she was now dressed head to toe in a black shirt and pants with her hair sprawled over her shoulders. She shoved it into Arks arms. The brunette scoffing in annoyance for one of his younger siblings.

Alora quickly ran inside to grab a bag to throw her lightsabers in and jogged up to Arcee with her helmet. "Arcee!"

Arcee looked back at her and gave a soft, sad smile before she transformed. "Hop on." And with that, the two of them rode off, leaving everyone to separate.

"Optimus, helping humans will result in more tragedy," Ratchet warned the leader once it was just him, Optimus, and Obi-Wan.

"Your opinion is noted," Optimus nodded before gazing worriedly at the retreating figures.

Obi-Wan pulled his hood down with a sigh. "Optimus, I promised Nola I would never say a thing to Alora, but you really do need to start explaining things to Alora. Like who you really are to Alora. There's going to be a day in the near future where Alora will develop abilities beyond my teaching capabilities. The child is going through things and will go through things that will require your support and attention. I can't be the only one to help Alora."

Optimus looked down at the Jedi Master. "Nola had good reasons to confide such a secret with you, Master Kenobi, so I promise to tell her when the time is right."

"I suggest you do it soon. For Alora's sake."

* * *

In the busy part of the small town known as Jasper, Nevada, a sixteen-year-old boy was working at a local fast food restaurant called KO Drive-In. He had slick black hair and blue eyes.

"Welcome to KO Drive-In where the every patty's a knockout. May I take your order?" Jack Darby drawled into the microphone in a very bored manner. This must have been the hundredth time he'd repeated the phrase that day.

 _"Uh, two super combos, extra fries."_

"OK. Deus numerous deus. Anything else?" Jack asked as he prepared the orders.

 _"Yeah. Some advice. How do I get an awesome job like yours?"_

Jack's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance. People these days really got on his nerves when they pulled crap like that. That was when Jack heard the annoying laughter through the speakers of his headset as he laid all the orders out.

"So that's two not-as-funny-as-we-think-we-are combos with a side of bite-me," Jack snapped angrily. He was half tempted to spit in their food.

The response of "What'd you say to me?" gave him some satisfaction in life.

"$5.59, _sir_ , at the window," Jack seethed through his teeth.

He heard the sound of the car pulling up. But they took the order, laughed at Jack and drove away with a screech of their tires.

"Hey! You have to pay for that!" Jack called after them helplessly before he heard the ding through his headset, signaling a new driver at the drive in.

"Welcome KO Drive-In where every patty's a knockout. May I take your order?" he sighed.

 _"If you don't know my usual by now, I should come through that window and slap you with one of those patties,"_ came the teasing voice of Alora.

Jack couldn't help but grin as he punched in the order. "Okay, so that's a double-cheese burger, a small fry, and a sweet tea." he replied.

 _"You never fail me, Jack,"_ she said. _"Meet me outside. I could use someone to talk to."_

Jack walked out with the bag of food to find Alora sitting in her usual spot. He immediately could tell something was wrong. She looked like someone had shot her dog...

"Hey 'Lora! Here's your food," he greeted as he sat across from her.

"Hi Jack. Thanks," Alora greeted.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked gently.

Alora glared harshly. "Do I look like I'm ok?" She snapped, making Jack flinch slightly.

"Well you know you can tell me anything, so hit me with your best shot," he said.

"I lost my family member, Cliffjumper," Alora explained.

"Oh, Alora I am so sorry, I mean first your mom, and now this," Jack's eyes softened in worry. The last time someone in Alora's family died, she and her siblings up and disappeared for four years. He didn't want that to happen again.

"It's fine, really," Alora assured. "It's different this time."

Arcee couldn't help but smile at the fact that Alora had a friend other than her team and the Autobots that really cared. That was until three very bright lights spotted Jack and Alora. "Uh, oh..."

Alora blinked through the brightness of the lights and stood up. "Uh, oh look at the time, so sorry but I'm late for, um, swimming!" She tried to lie, but the glare Jack gave her told her that he wasn't buying it.

"What's up with you Alora? First you disappear off of the face of the Earth for four years, and now that you're back you start ditching me! What's going on?" He asked, gripping her wrist to keep her from leaving. "Doesn't our friendship matter anymore? Or is this about your mother?"

Alora gasped softly. "My mother? You think this is about my mother?" She growled.

"What else could it be?" Jack questioned.

"Jack, I'd love to tell you, I really would, but I can't!" She tried to pull her hand away, but Jack held on tightly.

"Why not!"

"Because-"

"Come on Alora! The Decepticons are getting closer!" Arcee shouted, interrupting the two.

Jack blinked. "D-Did your motorcycle just talk?"

Alora stared at Arcee, her left eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "Just. Get. On."

Jack decided to drop all questions for the moment. She must have been in trouble to get angry so fast. So he climbed on behind her. Though, as he thought about it, he still needed an answer on the whole 'Oh look my best friends' motorcycle just talked' thing. He was about to ask again, that was, until those strange cars that were following them began to shoot. Jack didn't even realize they had been moving until they turned the corner and onto the main road.

"Hold on!" Arcee said, revving her engine and taking off down the road.

"Who said that!?" Jack said, completely freaking out now.

The Decepticons moved to the side intent on trapping them between one another, but then crashed into one another. When they parted, Arcee swerved past them and sped ahead of them. Alora glanced behind her and saw that the Decepticons were gaining speed.

 _"Commander Starscream, target sighted with a human youth and the young Prime."_

 _"Destroy them both!"_

 _"And bring that wretched child to me!"_ Dooku demanded.

When Arcee had Jack and Alora safe in an alleyway, she finally stopped and let Jack off. Immediately, Alora knew that Jack was freaking out and demanding some answers.

"What. The. Hell…" he looked at her. "Alora! What the hell?!"

"Calm down and I'll tell you when this is over!" Alora sighed.

"What are you?" Jack demanded of the motorcycle.

"I don't exist. Tell anyone about me and I will hunt you down," Arcee threatened Jack, making the boy gulp.

Alora closed her eyes and frowned. "We need to go. Now!" She opened her eyes again, revealing the fierce eyes of someone who's seen some things, making Jack gulp again. "You, get out of here!" And so he did.

Arcee drove out of the alleyway with Alora still riding. When she saw the Decepticon cars approach her, she immediately noticed that one took off in the direction that Jack had taken off in previously. These two Decepticons weren't after just her and Alora. They were after anyone that could possibly be in association with either female.

Alora looked in the side mirrors and cursed in a language that was alien to Earth. "Arcee, we have to save him!"

"Scrap."

In the process of returning for Jack, she jumped over the oncoming car before turning the corner. In the alley, Jack was running, and silently wishing he ran with Alora after school, he'd immediately look into it after today. When he looked behind him, he saw a Decepticon car chasing him.

"I don't even know them!" He shouted in a vain attempt to get the drone to stop following him.

That was when Arcee drove over the car and sped up so she was directly next to Jack.

Alora looked at him and extended her hand, ready to pull him on behind her. "Hop on!"

Jack hesitated for a moment, but realizing that this was Alora, and how tired his legs were getting, he took her hand and hopped on behind her, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist securely.

As they drove on the highway, the Decepticons activated their guns and started shooting at them. Some shots whizzing past Jack's and Alora's heads.

"Why are those guys shooting at us?" Jack demanded.

"There's no us, kid. And they are no guys," Arcee retorted.

"Alora to anybody who's listening. Arcee and I are having a bit of an issue with Decepticons in Jasper. A native is involved. We need backup at our coordinates ASAP!" Alora spoke, confusing Jack who didn't know that her commlink was actually one of her earrings.

As soon as Alora called in the request for backup, Bumblebee joined them on the highway and rammed into the Decepticons. After skidding across the highway a little, Bumblebee regained control and immediately went to follow Arcee.

"Friend of yours?" Jack guessed.

"Family," Arcee said.

Bumblebee did what he could to keep the Decepticons away from the other three. However, he couldn't keep them away for long. One of them sped up until he was next to Bumblebee and rammed into him the same manner he did to them before.

* * *

Under the bridge in Jasper, Nevada, a young boy was racing his yellow Camero around by himself. The car completely resembled a certain black and yellow Autobot the sound just wasn't as throaty and the boy named Raf was the one making the noises. As he had fun with his remote control car, his phone rang, which he immediately answered.

"Hi, mama. Racing right up the street. OK. Just five more minutes?" Raf asked his mother before hanging up and resuming his race.

On the bridge above him, he had no idea of the chase that was going on between Autobots and Decepticons. But he was about to find out. Because Jack and Alora saw that they were approaching roadwork that closed the bridge. And Arcee showed no sign of stopping. Instead, she jumped over the guardrails and flew over the bridge. Both screamed and clung to both Arcee and each other. On her back wheel, Arcee landed on the hill and jumped again to land on the ground in front of Raf who dropped his remote control in amazement.

"Whoa!" Raf exclaimed.

"You have no idea," Jack retorted as he and Alora climbed off with limbs shaking.

Alora looked between both boys, and groaned as the Decepticon cars revved their engines at the edge of the road, and drove down. As they transformed, Alora instinctively got in front of the boys and withdrew her lightsabers from her bag.

"This ends here, 'Cons," Arcee proclaimed as she transformed, she glanced back at the three and nodded at Alora, who took the boys and ran.

That was when the fights started. The Decepticons were firing shots at Arcee as she ran towards them. She kicked one in the chest and knocked it to the ground before flipping and doing the same with the other. Jack and Raf were amazed, while Alora was completely in defense mode.

"What are they?" Raf asked.

"Talking cars that turn into robots…or the other way around," Jack sighed.

Raf looked at Alora a little worriedly, before glancing at her lightsabers. "Ally…?"

Alora relaxed and looked back at both boys with apologetic eyes. "There's so much about this universe that neither of you know about…"

"This! Is! For! Cliff!" Arcee shouted in between punches.

She soon realized that she was in trouble once she said those words. The Decepticon quickly recovered and shot at her. For the first few shots, she managed to backflip away from them, but the last one hit her square in the chest, making her practically fly back as she skidded across the area before stopping completely.

The teens immediately took notice, and Alora shouted in desperation. "Bee!"

Bumblebee immediately drove into the scene and transformed before he started to kick aft. However, he took a step back and there was a very loud crunching sound from beneath his foot. When he lifted his foot, he realized that he stepped on Raf's toy car and shattered it into a pieces.

Alora couldn't help but giggle at the helpless look he gave them as he beeped his apologies.

"No problem. Really," Raf reassured him. Bumblebee perked up at that… but got shot square in the chest immediately afterwards.

All three teens gaped at what just happened before Raf stepped forward. "Leave him alone!" He yelled, catching the attention of both Decepticons. They pointed their guns and started to walk over to the three.

"Bad call," Jack remarked as he knelt next to Raf.

Alora, on the other hand, shoved both of her weapons back into her bag and started to shove at both boys. "Get into the pipe! Pipe means safety! Let's go!"

One of the Decepticon was hot on their tails. Immediately, they ran into a storm drain and climbed in. As they ran, Alora glanced behind them and reached for her weapons yet again. Reaching inside for them was the robot's clawed hands. She stopped and activated both lightsabers, the bright blue lighting up the dark drain. If she had to chop a few fingers off of this Con she would.

Suddenly, the hand was sharply tugged away and the sounds of the Con being beaten to a pulp could be heard. Alora relaxed ever so slightly as Bumblebee came into view.

"Thank you," Raf thanked before Bumblebee beeped and walked away.

Alora turned and pushed them to keep going. "Take this all the way down and don't look back. You didn't see any of this." With that, Alora ran towards where Bee had once been and disappeared.

"What did we just see?" Raf asked as they ran in the opposite direction.

"No idea and I'm not sure I wanna find out," was Jack's answer.

The fight between Bumblebee, Arcee, Alora and the Decepticons continued. Poor Bumblebee took a hit to some rather sensitive parts and went down. As Arcee helped Bumblebee to his feet, the Decepticons slowly approached them ready for a kill. Bumblebee and Arcee were ready to fight. Suddenly, a familiar horn could be heard. The giant AV pickup transformed into Bulkhead.

"Who's ready to rumble?" Bulkhead asked as he stood ready to fight and the Decepticons took one look at each other and drove away.

"What took you?" Arcee demanded as Bumblebee slumped over, the pain of the hit finally getting to him.

"Traffic…" Was the answer she received.

* * *

"And the 'Cons would've been scrap metal if I wasn't distracted by the human," Arcee said to Optimus back at the base.

"Human?" Optimus repeated in surprise.

Bumblebee beeped and Alora nodded once.

"Two boys," Optimus sighed.

"I guess a second one caught us in action. I don't know. Was a little busy at the time," Arcee remarked

"I managed to get them to safety though," Alora spoke.

Optimus closed his eyes in thought for a brief moment before speaking again. "If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally will be a grave risk."

* * *

The next day at Jasper High.

Jack walked out the doors to find Alora sitting next to Miko, who appeared to be drawing.

Today Alora was wearing her hair in a ponytail. She had on a pink blouse with light pink polka dots. She wore deep blue skinny jeans, and pink ballet flats. Normally she wouldn't wear pink but she was feeling rather feminine today and chose the color out of her closet. Of course she also had her prized necklace, and an out of place blue and silver backpack. Her so called 'motorcycle' was parked nearby.

Jack tried not to look at her, but she caught his gaze.

"Hey Jack," Alora said as she waved at him.

Jack ignored her, he was a little mad at Alora for keeping secrets and lying straight to his face for two years. He looked past her and saw Raf standing under a tree, waving at him.

"Raf. Hey," Jack greeted as he walked up to him, "Look. Let's just keep this between us and forget it ever happened, OK?"

"So Jack, rude much?" Alora asked with an annoyed tone, this startled Jack, and Raf was trying hard not to laugh.

"Guys, look!" Raf gushed excitedly as Bumblebee approached them.

"Not again," Jack moaned as Bumblebee opened its door and beeped at them, "It… wants us to get in…"

"No, only me and Ally," Raf said.

"How do you know that?" Jack demanded.

"He said so," Raf shrugged.

"What?" Jack gasped.

"You get to meet my motorcycle," Alora said, still annoyed with him.

"I really don't think that-," Jack started.

"How's it going?" Raf asked as he and Alora climbed in.

"What? Wait! Stop!" Jack called as Bumblebee drove away. He snuck a glance back at Arcee, who was basically staring at him, but he sighed and began to walk away.

"Coolest… bike… ever," Miko practically squealed as she attempted to draw Arcee until she was interrupted by a phone call. She picked up her cell and analyzed the caller. "Host parents? Ignore."

She went to draw the bike again only to discover that it was gone. Mesmerized by the Arcee, she followed her. As Jack walked the alleyways, Arcee stopped in front of him.

"Whoa!" Jack yelled in surprise.

"Relax… Jack, is it? I just wanna talk to you," Arcee reassured him.

"Don't you mean you and your new friend?" Jack said rather bitterly as he eyed her holoform.

Arcee's holoform had medium blue black hair that framed her face, and same colored eyes as Alora. She was dressed practically head to toe in the type of leather you'd see someone who raced motorcycles wear.

"Jack, there's a lot you don't understand," Arcee told him as she deactivated her holoform.

"No. No. I get it. The first part about Robot Fight Club is you don't talk about Robot Fight Club. What you need to understand is I don't want a whole bunch of crazy talking vehicles following me around trying to get me killed!" Jack retorted as Arcee transformed behind him.

"It is your personal involvement is the reason why Optimus Prime and the Jedi have requested your presence," Arcee said.

"Optimus, who?" Jack questioned.

"You may be in danger because you are one of the few – one of the only – who have ever seen us," Arcee told him.

Jack stepped back and let that sink in for as long as he could, until a loud piercing "Dude! What are you waiting for? Go with!" entered the air.

The bot and the human boy both turned to look at where the voice had come from, only to see Miko standing excitedly at the corner.

"Scrap…"

* * *

Miko was having the time of her life on Arcee with Jack as they drove through the desert of Jasper, Nevada. Driving in front of them was Bumblebee with Raf riding inside in the back seat and Alora in the front passenger side.

"And why exactly are we taking her?" Jack demanded.

"Rules," Arcee answered.

"Hey. Wait! WHOA!" Jack shouted as they drove past a stop sign and towards the rocky mountain side.

The rocky face soon disappeared and the mechanic doors opened to reveal a secret tunnel of some kind. As soon as Bumblebee and Arcee were inside, the doors shut and the secret entrance was hidden. Miko gasped in excitement as they slowed down and entered the main room.

"Cool," Raf sighed dreamily as he admired the room before them.

"Whoa," Jack and Miko gasped as they faced more of the Autobots and Jedi.

Jack, Miko and Raf saw Ratchet, Ark, Anika, Rex, Cody, Obi-Wan, and Anakin at first.

Youngling Anika Tyra Thettaskiff was the youngest sibling out of the three and had blonde hair that she kept braided, blue eyes with hints of yellow, she was on the shorter side, and, unlike her sister who used a chest binder to hide this fact, was rather flat chested. She wore a purple tunic with grey leggings, black boots, a black belt that held her lightsaber, and grey gloves.

Padawan Ark Terrence Thettaskiff was the strong eldest brother out of the three with brown hair, blue eyes with hints of green. He was tall, and slightly muscular and wore green Jedi robes, and he had a scar that ran over his lips. That scar had a story behind it, nothing tragic, but still a story.

Ahsoka and Bulkhead walked in when Ratchet turned from the computers.

"I thought there were two," Ratchet recalled earlier conversations.

"Don't you know by now? Humans multiply," Arcee stated dryly.

"I'm Raf," Raf Introduced himself.

"I'm Miko," Miko piped in as she ran towards Bulkhead and Ahsoka, "Who are you?"

"Um, Bulkhead…"

"I'm Ahsoka!"

"Are you a car? I bet you're a truck! A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" Miko began asking at the speed of light, making Bulkhead a little dizzy.

Ahsoka laughed and dropped from her perch on the green Autobots should, landing perfectly on two feet. "I like her!"

Miko gaped with sparkling eyes, while Raf and Jack paled considerably at the sight of the Togruta jumping.

"If you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf questioned after he got over the shock.

"Puh-lease," Ratchet scoffed.

"So Jack, Miko, Raf let me introduce you to my 'family'." Alora said, "This is Ahsoka Tano my other best friend and partner, you know my siblings Ark and Anika, this is Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka's master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, my master and most trusted friend, Captain Rex and Commander Cody, this is Ratchet, Jack you know Arcee, Raf you know Bumblebee, that's Bulkhead, and then there's..."

Suddenly, the ground began to shake with loud, heavy footsteps. Jack, Miko and Raf were looking a little nervous. Before the three humans knew it, they were standing before the commander of the Autobot team, Optimus Prime. They looked at him in awe as Optimus bent down and allowed Alora to climb into his hand.

Alora smiled softly and looked up at the robotic leader. "Then there's Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, my guardian, and fatherly figure in my life," the fifteen year old said as Optimus brought her to his shoulder.

Hearing Alora call Optimus a 'fatherly figure' hurt him. The Autobots had been keeping a secret from her since she was born, but there never seemed to be a good time to tell her what it was.

"We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. Also known as Autobots," Optimus proclaimed.

Obi-Wan walked down the steps from the platform he had previously been standing on, deciding to take this moment to help explain. "While we are the Jedi Knights of the Republic. We being, Alora, myself, her siblings, Anakin and Ahsoka."

"Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons," Optimus answered.

"As well as the Separatist armada," Obi-Wan said.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night," Arcee reminded Jack and Raf.

"Ok, but why are _they_ here?" Jack questioned.

"A fair question, Jack," Optimus complimented as he knelt before the humans, putting Alora back down besides her master, "In part, the Decepticons are here because our planet is uninhabitable; ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"And we're here because we are currently fighting a war," Alora stated.

"Why were or are you fighting a war?" Raf questioned.

"Foremost, over the control of their world's supply of Energon, the lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. It all started long before you were even created. In the beginning, I fought alongside one I considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that Megatron lost his way," Optimus explained.

"The Clone Wars, also known as the Clone War and the Great Clone War, was the name given to the major galactic conflict fought between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The war was named after the clone troopers utilized by the Republic against the battle droid forces of the Separatists. These armies, the Grand Army of the Republic and the Separatist Droid Army, were two of the largest ever pitted against each other in galactic history, and the fighting between them rapidly spread to countless inhabited worlds," Obi-Wan explained, "And we fear that Earth may be the next target since it would seem that the two enemies have joined forces." **(Thanks to Star Wars wiki for that quote.)**

"Is there gonna be a quiz?" Miko sighed, twirling her hair around her fingers.

"So what does Megatron or any of this have to do with us?" Jack demanded.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time. But if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic," Optimus answered.

Jack tried to wrap his head around it all, but one thing finally made sense to him as he turned to look at Alora. "That's why you disappeared? That's why there's all these secrets, and all of your scars…" He grabbed Alora and pulled her in for a tight hug, and gave a relieved laugh. "I thought you had been hurting yourself, but you were off fighting a war!"

Alora blinked in confusion and looked around. "Um, guys, I think we broke Jackson…"

"No, I think you broke Jackson," Ark said, crossing his arms.

* * *

"Those transmissions are emanating from deep space. I would hate to waste the Energon," Starscream sighed, "Unless you are absolutely certain."

Soundwave nodded his head to confirm it. That, yes, it was definitely a signal worth checking out. Soundwave's confirmation was enough for Ivy, as she was desperate to pass the role of leader onto someone else. It was nice for the first year, but eventually she realized it was something that at sixteen she was not ready for.

"Then lock on transmission coordinates and activate the space bridge," Ivy requested a little too quietly. She wanted her father to be proud of what she had been able to do in the past three years all alone. Well, alone meaning without a parent.

A Decepticon communications officer nodded obediently and typed in the transmission coordinates. Within moments, the space bridge was activated.

* * *

In deep space, what was known as a space bridge was activated. Flying out from the waves of green, blue, purple and white was an alien fighter jet that immediately transformed as soon as it was out. Large build. Angry red optics. A taste for vengeance. This, my dear reader, was the leader of the Decepticons. He was the father of Ivy, and husband of Neve, and he needs no real introduction.

"Decepticons…I have returned!" Megatron proclaimed menacingly.

* * *

 **And there you have it my lovely readers, the official reboot of More Than Meets the Eye. Feedback would be awesome, I'm willing to answer questions! And I'll see you next chapter!**


	2. Darkness Rising Part 2

**Alright, we're here with chapter 2! No reviews yet, but that's ok! It's just the beginning after all!**

 **I only own Alora and my other OCs, Transformers: Prime and Star Wars the Clone Wars belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Shall we continue?**

* * *

 **-Chapter 2: Darkness Rising Part 2-**

Deep within the caverns of a rather generous Decepticon Energon Mine, we find many Decepticon drones and some Battle Droids harvesting as much of the pretty blue crystals as they could get their hands on. Observing from panels up above said drones and droids were none other than Megatron, Ivy, and Starscream.

"Of all the Energon deposits we have located while you were away, Lord Megatron, this one, by far, is the most significant," Starscream boasted proudly to his master.

"The drones and droids have been mining without pause during your absence and have massed quite a stockpile, father," Ivy said, rather eager to please her father. "I found this one myself."

"You there! Fetch me a sample!" Starscream demanded of a nearby drone.

"Starscream! Now that I have returned, I shall issue the commands," Megatron proclaimed.

"Yes, of course father," Ivy said with a quick bow of her head.

Starscream looked at her with a raised optic ridge. Nerves seemed to roll off of Ivy in waves. When she became temporary leader when Megatron left she had been ecstatic to prove to her father that she could be the best option as heir to the Decepticons, of course, she was only thirteen at the time… Something changed now that Megatron had returned.

"Then as your greatful daughter, shall I ready the space bridge to bring forth the Decepticon Army you have surely gathered during your three years in space?" Ivy offered.

"My army will come, my daughter. But my time away has yielded a more…intriguing means of materialising them. The solidified form of the matter the Ancient Texts refer to as the Blood of Unicron," Megatron announced as he held up the flaming violet crystal for both Starscream and Ivy to see.

"Unicron the Destroyer?" The two gasped.

"But it is said that his blood is the anti-spark," Starscream added.

"Plucked from Cosmic Shores. Gaze upon Dark Energon," Megatron said.

"Legend tells that it holds the power to revive the dead," Ivy recalled.

"We require only a cadaver to be certain," Megatron nodded before turning to Starscream, "Are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?"

If Starscream was capable of paling he most certainly would have. "That may not be necessary. If I may, Lord Megatron…"

He gestured to the body of the fallen Cliffjumper, as Decepticon drones brought him down on an electronic hovering stretcher. The stretcher was brought forth to the three, and Ivy suppressed a small gasp.

"You kept him?" She hissed from behind her gloved hand.

Starscream simply chuckled as he presented the dead Autobot. "Consider it a homecoming present."

* * *

Now we find ourselves in a desert near Jasper, Nevada, where Autobot/Jedi Outpost Omega One was hidden to the average human eye.

"And since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night, the Decepticons know of yours," Optimus explained to Jack, Miko and Raf.

"Which means you can also assume that the Separatists know about you too," Anakin shrugged.

"Got it. If we spot anything strange, call 911," Jack summarized.

"If only it were that simple, kid," Rex said.

"Can we go now?" Jack asked.

"Are you insane? I'm living a dream here in Botswana! And I'm not gonna allow you or anyone else to shatter it!" Miko glared.

"It is best that you three remain under our watch. At least, until we can determine our enemy's intentions," Optimus interrupted the little stare off between Jack and Miko.

"Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere," Ratchet warned Optimus.

"Children?" Jack whispered in slight offense.

"They have no protective shell and if they go underfoot, they will go... Squish," Ratchet lifted his foot and stepped forward as if to make a point.

"Simple, Ratchet, we must watch where we step, as we've been doing for years now," Optimus said just before alarms started to go off.

"What's that?" Jack nervously asked.

"Proximity sensor. Someone's up top," Cody replied as he crossed his arms.

"It's Agent Fowler," Ratchet announced as he checked the security screens.

Ahsoka made a sound that was similar to a snort. "Here we go again."

"I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys," Jack frowned.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world. And he tends to visit when there are…issues, it may be best if you do not meet him at this time," Optimus advised, earning a nod in agreement from Obi-Wan.

Ark and Anika helped Jack, Miko, and Raf find a suitable hiding place just before the elevator doors opened to reveal a very angry looking Special Agent William Fowler.

"7 wrecks. 34 fender-benders. A 3-hour traffic jam. And a particular note: numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make," Fowler began listing his complaints as he walked further into the base. A few members of Team Jedi stepped out of his way as he made a beeline for Optimus.

"Whoops…" Arcee muttered.

"And a black and yellow custom muscle car also speeding. So anything you'd like to get off your tin chest, Prime?" Fowler demanded.

"We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler," Anakin tried to reassure the agent.

"They're back, aren't there?" Fowler questioned in realization.

"If you're referring to the Decepticons, we have doubts they ever left. Earth is much too valuable," Optimus answered.

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon," Fowler proclaimed.

"Hear me, Agent Fowler. We are the best – possibly, your only – defence against the Decepticon Threat," Optimus retorted.

"Says you," Fowler shot back.

"Hey, fleshy! Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force. And how much to use," Bulkhead interrupted as he grabbed one of Ratchet's tools, ripped it off the console and crushed it, much to Ratchet's annoyance.

"BULKHEAD! I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet shouted.

"Enough!" Optimus snapped before turning his attention to Fowler, "Military involvement will result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler. We, however, cannot."

"Then do us all a favor and handle this, Prime. _under_ the radar," Fowler requested before leaving, "Or I will."

"Pretty big bearings for a human," Bulkhead remarked.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead. As he should be," Optimus told him.

* * *

"Let us see if power born of darkness can reignite the spark," Megatron proclaimed before plunging the shard of Dark Energon into Cliffjumpers chest.

Starscream and Ivy slowly backed away as they saw the shard shine brightly and slowly disappear into Cliffjumper's chest as his spark was reignited. They watched in slight horror as his circuits began to glow a bright purple color, his optics turning from blue to violet, and instead of words he hissed like a zombie from the Walking Dead. With his newfound strength, Cliffjumper broke free of the holds pinning him to the stretcher. The Decepticons nearby activated their guns, ready to shoot the zombie Autobot in the case of him attempting an escape while the battle droids ran away screaming. Cliffjumper did escape, and he tackled one drone to the ground and started beating the life out of him. Ivy couldn't help but be terrified of Cliffjumper not that she would admit it in front of her father. Megatron watched on pleased with the results of the Resurrection caused by the Dark Energon.

"That's your plan? Bring Autobots back from the dead to attack us?" Starscream screeched.

Ivy trembled slightly as she back up until her back hit her father's leg. "F-Father, are you absolutely certain about this?"

Megatron bent down and picked his daughter up. "That is no longer an Autobot. Just a mindless beast. It's only instinct is to destroy anything in its path."

Suddenly the zombiebot that was Cliffjumper charged at Megatron and his daughter. Ivy let out a little yell as she launched her lighting at him out of panic. It held him back for a few moments until Megatron cut him in half.

"See, Starscream? Rise the indestructible seed of my army. The ultimate weapon," Megatron proclaimed as he kicked Cliffjumper back down towards the mine, "Once we learn to control it."

Ivy took a moment took control herself. "My apologies, I let my guard down…"

Megatron looked back at his daughter. "You're young and will learn better with more time and practice." He looked around. "As I've seen, the ship is still in one piece and you've collected the most Energon we've been able to find. You've done well, Ivy, there was no reason to be nervous."

Ivy's red eyes widened in shock. "You knew about that!?"

"Soundwave sees and hears everything."

* * *

Ratchet watched the screen before him in confusion and frustration. What he saw couldn't even be possible in the slightest.

"Blasted Earth tech!" Ratchet cursed, catching everyone's attention. "Cliffjumper's life signal popped back online!"

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked.

"He was an Autobot, earlier yesterday he was out patrolling for Energon when he was ambushed by the Decepticons, we can only assume the worst happened as his life signal went offline…" Ark explained with a glance at Arcee. While the Jedi weren't allowed to form connections such as family or loved ones, the Autobots were free to do as they please, and losing a fellow Autobot left the others with heavy emotions.

Jack blinked and turned to Alora. "Wait a minute, is that who you were talking about yesterday?"

Alora nodded silently as she stared at the screen displaying Cliffjumper"s signal. Something didn't seem right...

"How is this possible?" Optimus asked.

"It isn't. Another bug. The system's chock full of them," Ratchet grumbled.

"If there's any chance Cliff's alive," Ahsoka trailed off.

"Ratchet, prepare sick bay. We may need it," Optimus remarked as he came to a decision.

"Anyway we can help?" Anika asked.

"Yeah, let us be a distraction or something!" Ahsoka said.

Obi-Wan and Anakin both shook their heads with small smirks. The Padawans always seemed to be itching for a chance to jump into action, whether it was against the Separatists or the Decepticons.

"Perhaps we should sit this one out, young one, we wouldn't want to leave our guests alone and confused," Obi-Wan said, placing his hand on Anika's shoulder.

Anika thought about it before giving a nod. "Yes, I understand, of course Master Kenobi."

"Hey! What can we do?" Miko asked.

"Remain with Ratchet and the Jedi," was the answer that came from Optimus.

"Aw…," both Miko and Ratchet moaned in disappointment as the GroundBridge was activated.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus instructed as they transformed into their vehicle modes and they rolled out into the GroundBridge.

"What just happened?" Jack asked worriedly.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the GroundBridge," Ratchet answered.

"What's a GroundBridge?" Raf questioned.

"A scaled-down version of Space Bridge Technology," Ratchet explained with an annoyed sigh before continuing. "Since we don't possess the means or Energon required for intergalactic travel."

"We'd help, but we don't have ships available to carry the 'Bot's out of here," Ahsoka said.

"You're stuck here on Earth…" Jack said.

"With the likes of you, yes. But I constructed the GroundBridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet," Ratchet explained proudly.

"Does it work for humans?" Raf asked in complete fascination.

"Naturally," Ratchet nodded.

"You mean we could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko questioned.

"Within moments. In fact, allow me to send you there immediately. All three of you," Ratchet offered with some hope.

"Watch it, Ratchet," Anika warned.

* * *

The GroundBridge arrived in the Decepticon Energon Mine and coming out of it were Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Immediately, they transformed and activated their guns in case they were attacked by Decepticons upon arrival. However, that's not the case, as the droids and drones were too distracted by the mining process to register that the Autobots were nearby.

"Energon mine," Bulkhead observed.

"Judging by its scale the Decepticons have been tunnelling here for some time," Optimus stated.

There was piles of rock nearby that made for a perfect hiding place. Upon quickly running behind them, each Autobot took a moment to observe their surroundings. Groups of drones and droids drilled away at crystals before sending them up and elevator like shaft to be stored in the warship. This could be simple or go very wrong. Hopefully it would be simple.

"Let's find Cliffjumper," Optimus proclaimed as they readied to fire.

At once, they all approached the Decepticon drones and Separatist droids. As soon as they did, a fire fight began. One Decepticon drove its drill in the Autobots direction until it got smashed in by Bulkhead and his wrecking ball. As they fired shots, they advanced, punting a few droids across the mine in the process. The desperation to find Cliffjumper before the Decepticons did something truly terrible to their friend pushed them to continue. To fight. To prove that the sensors back at home weren't lying to them, and that Cliffjumper was alive and well.

* * *

"What is this, anyway?" Miko asked as she went to touch a piece of machinery.

"Broken. Don't touch," was Ratchet's short reply, "Don't touch that either!" He wasn't even looking at them, how would he have known what she was going to touch?

"Is there anything in here we _can_ touch?" Jack questioned.

"How come you're using human computers?" Raf asked as one of the computers went into system overload.

"It certainly isn't by choice. It was handed down from the previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo. Ratchet and I make changes as we see fit," Anakin explained before even more computers went into system overload, earning an eye roll and a groan.

"I think I can fix that," Raf said, and went to plug his laptop into the control console.

"Really? You know this is complex technology, don't you? I mean, it isn't a child's toy," Ratchet laughed as Raf typed in some commands.

"Now try," Raf invited once he was finished.

Ratchet stared at the screens in shock as all the computers went back to normal. It was as if the system overload never happened, and, with a quick check from Anakin, all the files and data were still intact.

Ark chuckled. "Now _that's_ talent!"

* * *

The first wave of enemies were nothing but piles of scrap metal when the Autobots were finished with them, but this was only the beginning. There was still the main parts of the mine to take care of.

Each Autobot transformed and began to drive as fast as they needed to make it over. Once in the next chamber they tried to take cover behind stacks of boxes.

Bulkhead whistled as he observed this portion of the mine. "Quite the operation."

However someone must have heard because almost immediately the fire fight began again.

* * *

"Blood of Unicron, how might I fathom the depths of your mystery? Become worthy of wielding your astonishing power?" Megatron asked the massive, glowing crystals of Dark Energon.

 _"Lord Megatron, intruders have been detected in the mines."  
_  
"Optimus?" Megatron asked hopefully.

" _Indeed."_

Ivy took this moment to put on a brace face and step forward. "Father, please, allow me to take care of this." The moment of weakness she had displayed in front of the warlord ate at her the more she thought about it. She needed, no, _wanted_ to prove to her father that she was capable of handling these types of situations.

"Patience, Ivy. I need more time to prepare an appropriate reception for my old friend. Ready the ship for departure," Megatron instructed.

"But the Energon I've mined! The Autobots will seize it!"

"Then blow the mines!" Megatron snapped, making the sixteen year old girl flinch ever so slightly.

"Yes, father…," she said softly.

Megatron closed his optics and sighed. "Ivy. You have nothing to prove. I know how capable you are. No average child your age would have been able to run things the way you have these past few years. Now knock it off, and prepare for departure."

Ivy blinked in shock. She was almost certain that that was the most fatherly thing he had ever said to her. She shook her head clear and bowed. "Yes, father!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the fire fight was still going on, and throughout it each Autobot took special care to look for Cliffjumper until…

"It's Cliff. I have a visual," Arcee announced upon spotting the fallen Autobot.

"We'll cover you," Optimus reassured his close friend.

With a bit of driving and some fancy acrobatic skills, Arcee made her way to Cliffjumper only to find that Cliffjumper was no longer Cliffjumper.

Only the top part of his body remained. Surrounding the ground around him was a strange purple liquid, Dark Energon. Not that Arcee knew that at the time.

Suddenly, the enemy turned their fire on her making rocks fall on top of her. While she was trying to avoid the rocks, she suddenly noticed that the platforms were shaking and coming loose. One of them fell away, and Cliffjumper just so happened to be on it.

"Cliff!" She shouted as she dove for him, managing to grab his hand in time.

Optimus and the other Autobots continued providing her cover. However, even more rocks began crumbling down around them. The place was coming down, and evacuation needed to happen as soon as possible.

"Let's get you home, partner," Arcee said to him.

That was when Cliffjumper began growling and hissing at the two wheeler causing her to gasp in shock as she struggled to hold on to the zombiebot. Cliffjumper wriggled himself out of her grasp and plummeted down to the mines below. Optimus could only watch in vein as Cliffjumper fell into the caverns.

"Prime," Starscream rasped, drawing the Prime's attention to him and Ivy.

"Love to stick around. But… What can I say? I'm squeamish," Ivy remarked as she motioned for Starscream to drop the bomb. With the bomb activated, Starscream let it drop with a grin.

Once the bomb left his hand, he and Ivy jumped with practiced ease. He transformed as she landed in the cockpit, and they flew back to the ship above.

The bomb landed and began to violently beep.

Bulkhead's optics widened. "The joints gonna blow!" He yelled.

"Roll out!"

Immediately, everyone transformed and drove away as fast as they possibly could. Behind them, the bomb detonated, blowing up everything in its wake. The exploding Energon followed them as they drove, swallowing everything it came in contact with in plumes of blue fire.

"Ratchet! Bridge us back! Use the arrival coordinates, now!" Optimus ordered.

Before them the GroundBridge sprang to life, allowing the Autobots to return home, but also allowing the flames of the explosion to follow through.

* * *

Ratchet and the others turned to face the GroundBridge as they heard the explosions and the sound of the bots arriving. Once Optimus was out, Ratchet closed the GroundBridge, preventing the explosion to follow them in any further. Optimus transformed and backflipped away before landing at a stop.

"Whoa…" the three earthlings gasped.

"Cutting it kinda close. How about Cliffjumper?" Alora asked looking around.

The Autobots hung their heads in sadness, while Ratchet gave a quick shake of his head, having known it wouldn't end well.

Alora sighed. "I thought so…"

"What was that explosion? Can I come with next time?" Miko immediately began asking excitedly.

"Look," Arcee growled.

"Hey, hey, Miko. Let's go see what the teams hide in their sock drawers," Jack suggested as he guided Miko away.

"Seriously?" was all Miko asked.

"Arcee… What did you see?" Optimus gently asked his Second in Command.

"Not Cliff… At least not anymore," she began. "He was mutated. Butchered like something from those 'Con experiments during the war."

A wave of dizziness washed over Arcee, causing her to lose balance and fall over.

Bumblebee beeped in worry for his older sister as he stepped forward to help her up.

"I'm fine, Bee. Just dizzy," she said, waving him off and propping herself up on a box.

"Robots who get dizzy," Miko gasped.

"Robots with emotion," Raf added.

"Robots who can die," Jack realized.

Ratchet did a scan on Arcee. On her hand, the blue beam of light from the scanner turned red. Upon closer look, he noticed a strange purple liquid.

"What is this?" Ratchet asked out loud.

"Don't know. Cliff was covered in it. Leaking it," Arcee said, holding her head with her free hand.

Ratchet frowned and scraped a sample off of her hand. "Go take a decontamination bath. Now."

Bumblebee helped her up and Ratchet guided them both over to the med-bay.

"Optimus, I hate to bug. But…no bars," Jack held up his phone to prove a point once he caught the Autobot leaders attention.

"A security precaution. The silo walls isolate all radio waves," Cody explained to Jack.

"Well, if I don't call my mom, like _now_ , I'm pretty sure the cops will come looking for me," Jack said, scratching the back of his neck.

Optimus narrowed his optics ever so slightly. "Have you broken the law?" He already lost Alora to a bad crowd once, he didn't need her falling into the hands of one again.

"Uh, curfew. It's after 10pm," Jack corrected.

"I'd better get home too. Or I'll be grounded for a year," Raf added.

Anika hummed. "I forgot that existed."

Ark nodded. "If you're under eighteen and out past curfew, _and_ you get caught by the cops you're in big trouble."

"Earth customs. I hadn't considered," Optimus said, noting that little fact for later. "But the issue of your safety remains. Bulkhead, accompany Miko home."

Obi-Wan put a hand on Ark's shoulder. "Perhaps you should accompany them."

Ark nodded in agreement. "Of course."

"Awesome! My host parents will freak!" Miko squealed.

"And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form," Optimus added.

"Curbside duty. Got it," Bulkhead nodded, earning a moan of disappointment from Miko.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf," Optimus proclaimed.

"I'll go with!" Anika started, but then turned to look at the others, "If that's alright with you, of course."

"By all means," Anakin chuckled.

Anika smiled in thanks before fist bumping Bumblebee causing Raf to laugh softly.

Optimus watched the display before turning to the teams medic. "Ratchet-"

"Busy!" He called from the med-bay as Arcee walked out from her bath.

"Arcee, you'll accompany Jack," Optimus decided.

"Still dizzy," Arcee informed Optimus.

"You're fine, says your physician," Ratchet cut in, making Arcee sigh.

* * *

It was decided that Alora would accompany Arcee and Jack back to his home. After a quick ride the trio found themselves driving up the driveway and into the garage. Once Arcee was parked the two teens got off.

"Arcee, I'm really sorry for your loss," Jack said tentatively.

"What could you possibly know about loss?" Arcee replied coldly.

"What? You think you're the only one with problems?" Jack retorted, causing Arcee to transform and glare at Jack rather harshly.

Alora looked between the two before sitting on the couch in the garage. While yes she was training to be a peace keeper, she knew that there were matters that one should not get involved in. This was one of those matters.

"I'm not sure girl trouble counts," Arcee hissed.

"I'm pretty sure my girl trouble started the night I met you!" Jack practically shouted before they all saw another car roll up onto the driveway.

"'Cons!" Arcee gasped as she activated her guns.

"No! Mom!" Jack said waving his arms before he ran out to distract his mother.

Alora immediately stood and tapped Arcee's leg, causing the Autobot to look at her.

"Um, Autobots _transform_ and roll out?" The padawan hinted. Arcee got it and did so before anyone else could notice.

"Jack? Alora?" Nurse June Darby said as she climbed out of the car.

"Mom! Don't freak! I can explain!" Jack promised his mother.

"Can you?" June asked before approaching the motorcycle and pointing angrily at it, "Jackson Darby, we talked about this."

"I know. And-."

"You don't know!" June cut off her son, "I worry about you enough when you're not here. Now I have to worry about you driving a motorcycle?"

"I'm sixteen! I can't be driving a ten-speed forever!" Jack argued.

"How did you afford this?" June demanded.

Alora took this moment to make herself part of the conversation. "I got it for him!"

"You did?" Questioned June.

"Yeah! There's a mechanics shop I work at and they fix up all sorts of old vehicles. I found this one, fixed her up and gave her to Jack," Alora lied, rather convincingly at that.

"The point is I may have been a kid when I bought this," Jack said as he gestured to a helmet sitting on an old desk nearby, "But I'm not anymore. You always tell me to make responsible choices. Well, I chose her. And I'll be responsible. I promise"

"Her?" June repeated teasingly, "I didn't think you'd be bringing girls other than Alora home just yet."

"I'd like to think she brought me," Jack corrected sheepishly.

"Well, I'm glad you finally have a reason to wear your helmet. _Every single time_ you ride," June said before kissing Jack on the forehead. "You will take _me_ for a spin sometime, right?"

"We'll see. She's kinda tempramental," Jack said loud enough for Arcee to hear as he turned out the lights and shut the garage as the three walked inside.

June suddenly gasped and looked at the two teens once they were inside. "Alora, do you need a ride home?"

"Oh no, that's alright, I can just call my brother and have him pick me up!" Alora smiled. "He's always willing to drive Ana and I."

"Aw," June smiled. "He's such a good older brother."

Alora laughed. "You don't know the half of it."

With all that being said, Alora sent Ark a quick text and fifteen minutes later Bulkhead pulled into the driveway.

Ark got out and rang the doorbell. June answered the door, gushed over how tall he had gotten and invited him inside.

It wasn't until thirty minutes later that Ark and Alora managed to convince June that it was late and that they needed to get home.

* * *

The next morning, Jack was awakened by the sound of Arcee revving her engine in the garage. Afraid that it would wake June up, Jack raced to the garage to shut her roaring engine up.

"Are you crazy? You'll wake my mom!" Jack whisper-yelled to Arcee.

"Grab your helmet. It's go time," Arcee announced.

"Are you kidding? It's Saturday!" Jack moaned.

"You can watch cartoons back at base with Bumblebee," Arcee said to him.

"Cartoons? I'm sixteen," Jack grumbled as he left.

"Make sure you leave a note for your mom! She worries!" Arcee called after him.

* * *

Not a lot of things made Ivy nervous, which may seem surprising at this point in our story, but one thing was for sure. The way her father stared at the Dark Energon crystals before them made her extremely nervous. Before it was his judgement on her that made her this nervous, to the point of where she had a panic attack in the med-bay when it was announced that he would return in fear that she had not done a worthy enough job to still be considered his heir. But _this_ , this was probably worse, and everything else was probably just the worries of a teenager… Right?

"I don't think you need to worry about further Autobot interference, Master. Not with Optimus gone," Starscream reassured his master.

"And what evidence do you present of this fact?" Megatron asked.

"Starscream and I destroyed the mines as you instructed," Ivy answered as she played with her hands behind her back.

Starscream noticed her nervous tick, but did not dare to point it out. Just because she was nervous now did not mean she was like this all the time. In fact, the Decepticon heir could be as wrathful and unforgiving as her father at times.

"Optimus is not so easily destroyed. He and I have millenia worth of battles behind us to prove it, my daughter," Megatron retorted.

"Maybe you should take a break, my lord," Starscream suggested in an attempt to calm Ivy's nerves in some way, "I fear too much contact with the Dark Energon might allow its properties to adversely affect you."

"Or perhaps, Starscream, I have not permitted myself contact enough," Megatron pondered as he ripped a shard from the mound of glowing crystals.

"Wait! Father, no! Not your spark chamber! You do not know what it will do!" Ivy begged, nerves suddenly at an all time high. She could feel another panic attack coming on. Poor thing needed a vacation.

But her pleadings fell on deaf audio sensors. Megatron plunged the shard of Dark Energon into his own spark chamber. Starscream and Ivy could only stand back and watch in horror as the Blood of Unicron began overtaking the Decepticon Warlord.

* * *

Back at the Autobot base, Ratchet and Obi-Wan were analyzing the components of the purple substance Ratchet had scraped off of Arcee when it started to have an ill effect on her.

"Hmm…the base elements of this goo are like nothing I've ever encountered. It must be extremely concentrated to have affected Arcee so rapidly. Unfortunately, complete results are slow-coming without the use of proper diagnostic tools. Thank you very much, Bulkhead," Ratchet grumbled as he removed the slide from the microscope.

As he did, he unknowingly spilt some of the substance onto the diagnostic tool that Bulkhead broke when Agent Fowler was here. It burnt its way into the wiring of the machinery and glowed a bright purple for a brief moment before groaning and standing on its newly-acquired legs. But neither Ratchet or Obi-Wan seemed to notice. With its only instinct to destroy, the machinery approached the nearest objects to destroy. Which just so happened to be the medic and the Jedi Master…

* * *

 **That's it guys! I finally have chapter two up! Please, leave a review and tell me what you thought or if you have any questions! Until next time! ~Sapphire**


	3. Darkness Rising Part 3

**Chapter three! Chapter three! Chapter three!**

 **Sorry, I'll stop now.**

 **I only own Alora and my OCs. Transformers Prime and Star Wars the Clone Wars belong to their respective owners.**

 **Shall we continue?**

* * *

 **-Chapter 3: Darkness Rising Part 3-**

On the dusty roads in front of where Autobot/Jedi Outpost Omega One remained hidden were Jack and the Autobot second-in-command, Arcee.

"Tighten your grip, Jack," Arcee warned.

Jack couldn't help but yelp in surprise as Arcee suddenly took off speeding down the road. He found himself glad that he had his helmet on as the female Autobot popped a wheelie.

"Hey! What's with you, Arcee?" Jack asked.

"Thought you might actually enjoy the ride without getting shot at," Arcee smirked.

"Oh, bring it!" Jack grinned as they sped along the stretch of road.

* * *

Not too far from the first Autobot/Human pairing we find ourselves with another group perched at the top of a rocky hill. This group being Bulkhead, Ark, Ahsoka and Miko.

"Ready? Set?" Miko urged, trying to get Bulkhead to drive down the hill as fast as possible just so she could get an adrenaline rush.

"Miko, we're supposed to be protecting you," Bulkhead reminded her nervously. It was only natural for him not to want anything to happen to his organic friends.

"Bulkhead, we're strapped inside ten tons of metal muscle! We're protected," Miko assured.

Ahsoka laughed. "I like her!"

Bulkhead grumbled quietly in protest.

"I mean… Miko's not wrong Bulk," Ark said, "We'd be totally fine."

Bulkhead sighed and decided to just go for it. Shifting the gear to drive, Bulkhead sped down the hill, enjoying the sounds of delighted screams coming from his friends.

* * *

While all of this was happening, Bumblebee, Raf, Anika and Alora sat parked within their own part of the desserts of Jasper. Bee, Raf, and Anika were all head to head in a racing game that Bumblebee had downloaded. Alora on the other hand took this moment to meditate to some soothing sounds through her earbuds.

"No fair, Bumblebee! You've been driving a lot longer than I have!" Raf laughed after Bumblebee had beaten both him and Anika at the race.

All three paused as the air within Bumblebee's vehicle mode became heavy, and a soft groan came from Alora.

"Ally?" Raf asked turning his attention to her.

Anika's eyes showed her worry when her older sister didn't answer.

For the next few minutes the other three called her name in hopes of pulling her out of it. Anika going as far as to rip the earbuds out of Alora's ear, but Alora was too deep into her meditation to let it bother her.

Alora could only watch as images passed through her mind. Memories and perhaps visions?

Some of these memories weren't even hers. She knew that a small part of them were Aloria's, the techno-organic Jedi Queen of Iacon that Alora just so happened to be the reincarnation of. It was easy to tell by the images of Cybertron, the memory of Aloria bonding to Soundwave, the birth of their first child, the adoptions, the war and so on. However the memories that were hers, or at least she thought they were, confused her.

 _In one memory, she was a little girl again, playing with her siblings, but it was almost as if there were one too many._

 _She was sitting by with Anika while Ark chased another girl that was an almost mirror image of herself._

 _The mystery sibling squealed and laughed when their older brother had caught her._

 _"Alora, help me!" She squealed._

The images shifted to that of her mother, Nola Thettaskiff, or more specifically to the last time she saw her mother. As it played out, all Alora wanted to do was scream at her mother in hopes of getting her to turn around and stay where she was, to keep her from going on the mission that she would never return alive from.

 _Nola turned and smiled at each one of her children before stopping at her. "Alora…"_

Her name echoed around her head as she remembered being torn away from the Autobots and the former Jedi team that came before hers by Count Dooku and Neve Thettaskiff.

 _"Alora!" Optimus shouted, attempting to reach out for her before… before…_

It was dark after that, she couldn't remember what happened clearly, but all she knew was that is was the night that her life changed forever.

 _"Alora!" The squealing of her mystery sister._

 _"Alora." A greeting with a nod from Optimus._

 _"Alora…" The smile from Nola._

"Alora!" A shout from Bumblebee. Wait.

A shout. From Bumblebee? That couldn't be possible unless…

"Alora!"

The padawans eyes shot open to reveal Bumblebee's holoform shaking her out of meditation, worry evident in his bright blue eyes. The shout made sense now, seeing as Bumblebee's holoform was somehow still capable of speech.

She shook her head, and waved him off gently. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Sorry to make you worry."

Bumblebee let out a sigh of relief. "Wow, Obi-Wan wasn't kidding when he said that you get deep into your meditations."

"You got that right," Anika added.

Raf's worry melted as well once Alora sent a reassuring smile his way. He was about to sit back and ask if playing a round of the game would make her feel better when he noticed Bumblebee. "Whoa!"

Bumblebee's holoform looked very Human like with his hair, eyes, and clothes. Pieces of blond hair fell into blue eyes as the Autobot scout smiled and waved at him. "Convincing right? It helps us blend in with the humans easier. And I can talk!"

"So all of you have one?" The Human boy asked.

"Yep!"

The twelve year old's eyes sparkled at this new discovery, causing the other three to laugh.

* * *

"Thank goodness for peace and quiet. House guests can be such a bother," Ratchet grumbled as he and Obi-Wan continued their work on the mysterious purple liquid. "Aside from the Jedi of course."

Obi-Wan waved him off with a soft chuckle. "I understand."

They both paused and turned at the sound of rattling nearby. It got louder as the sound got closer making Ratchet a little nervous.

"Optimus?" Ratchet asked before noticing the possessed machinery rapidly approaching them at quick speeds, "By the AllSpark!"

The machine jumped at Ratchet and began to attack. The medic managed to block each attack as they came. There was a metal bar nearby that Obi-Wan threw to Ratchet by way of the Force. Ratchet caught the bar and took continuously swings at it while Obi-Wan made his own attempts with his lightsaber. The machine eventually reached the microscope Ratchet was using before and sliced it in two.

Ratchet gasped and glared at it. "I needed that!" He shouted.

The machine went to attack again and Obi-Wan moved to deflect it when a blaster shot came out of nowhere and destroyed the possessed machine. The two looked to where the blast had come from only to find Optimus disarming his weapon.

"And stay dead," Ratchet said, pointing at the dead machine.

"Now what could have caused _that?_ " Obi-Wan asked as he put his lightsaber away.

"I have a grave suspicion… Dark Energon," Optimus answered gravely.

* * *

Back on the Nemesis, Ivy stared in slight horror as her father stood before the glowing Dark Energon. He wasn't moving, and he didn't make a sound.

"Father?" Ivy stuttered nervously.

"It's as if the Blood of Unicron the Destroyer flows through my veins. As if I hear his very thoughts. I now know what I must do," Megatron proclaimed as he ripped another shard.

"And what can we do to assist you, master?" Starscream asked hopefully.

"Quit groveling and await my command," Megatron growled before he began walking away.  
Once outside, he transformed and flew off to who knows where.

In the control room, Starscream, Ivy and Soundwave watched Megatron as he retreated into the clouds.

"Soundwave…" Ivy started as she looked up at the silent mech.

"I fear that when our master reached for the stars, he came down with a touch of space madness. Lord Megatron has not been of sound judgement since his return. Increase global surveillance," Starscream instructed him, cutting Ivy off.

 _"Quit groveling and await my command."_

"We're not deaf! But if Optimus Prime lives, I believe it is in the best interest of my father that we ensure our enemy's destruction," Ivy pointed out.

* * *

"If the residue Arcee found on Cliffjumper brought your broken equipment to life, it would stand to reason that the very same substance brought Cliffjumper back from the dead," Optimus said as he, Obi-Wan and Ratchet disposed of the shattered machinery.

"That would account for his life signal inexplicitly coming back online. But Dark Energon? It's so scarce as to be virtually non-existent! What would it be doing on Earth?" Ratchet pondered.

"It was transported by Megatron," Optimus realized.

"For what purpose?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"To conquer this planet by raising an army of the undead," Optimus answered gravely.

"Well, Megatron would need to break quite a few toaster ovens. I mean, where on this world would he find that many Cybertronian dead?" Ratchet laughed.

The three were interrupted by the sounds of roaring engines as the Autobots drove into the command center with their organic friends and the elevator doors opening to reveal Anakin, Rex, and Cody.

The children all looked happy in some way, all except Alora. She looked troubled. Very troubled. Seeing this made both Optimus and Obi-Wan rather concerned. They both made a silent agreement to check on her later.

"That was awesome!" Jack exclaimed as the Autobots transformed.

"Can we go again?" Raff asked Bumblebee excitedly.

"Sweet!" Miko squealed excitedly.

There was a clang within Bulkhead's chest plates, making the Autobot blink. "Um," he said as he pulled out a guitar case making Miko gasp.

"Sorry! Must have left that in the backseat," Miko apologized sheepishly, taking her guitar from him.

"Autobots, prepare to…," Optimus trailed off upon noticing their new human friends.

"Roll out?" Arcee suggested.

"Remain here. Ratchet, you'll come with me. Arcee, we'll be outside communication range for some time. So I'm putting you in charge of our team," Optimus decided.

"Dude, you're biggest. You should be the boss," Miko said to Bulkhead.

"He never picks me," Bulkhead said.

"Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing. Babysitting is another. When Nola was around it was one thing, but," Arcee trailed off.

" _Hey!_ " Jack exclaimed slightly offended.

"Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war," Arcee whispered.

"My pistons may be rusty, but my hearing is as sharp as ever!" Ratchet remarked from his spot at a computer.

"For the moment, it's only reconnaissance," Optimus reassured his second-in-command and close friend.

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?" Arcee raised an optic ridge.

"Arcee, much has changed within the last 24 hours. And we all need to adapt. Ratchet, bridge us out," Optimus instructed.

Ratchet opened the bridge and the two left in the blink of an eye. Or optic.

"I'm going on patrol," Arcee announced after a moment of silence.

"But Optimus told us to stay," Bulkhead objected.

"When you're in charge, you can call the shots," Arcee shot back, "Bee, with me."

"Congrats Bulkhead, that means you're in charge," Anakin said.

"So, uh…what's on the activity list?" Bulkhead asked sheepishly.

"How about band practice?" Miko suggested as she set up her guitar and amp.

Rex raised an eyebrow. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"But we're not a band," Raf objected.

"Why so antisocial? Come on, Raf. Can you play anything?" Miko asked him.

"Um…keyboard," Raff answered unsurely, holding up his laptop to show her.

"Laptops and symbols. Good. Jack?" Miko turned her attention to Jack.

"I sometimes mess around with the harmonica," Jack confessed sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Do I look like I do country? Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming," Miko suggested.

"She cannot be serious," Cody muttered.

"I'm afraid that she is," Obi-Wan said with a small smirk.

"Bulkhead! Percussion! Go for a big industrial sound! D.I.Y! We're a band! You just gotta learn the songs. This one's a ballad. _My Fist, Your Face_ ," Miko said before strumming the chords of the song.

The sound made almost everyone cover their ears in response.

Jack groaned. "Miko, I hate to break it to you, but I'm pretty sure Alora is better suited for singing, and guitar for that matter."

"Please don't bring me into this," Alora moaned.

"Commander, you sing?" Rex questioned.

"And play guitar?" Ahsoka added.

"You guys have never heard her? I always tried to get her to join choir or audition for the school musical, but she always said she never had time," Jack shrugged but then added. "I guess I know why now."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I'm afraid I've only ever heard her hum while doing busy work."

Miko squealed making everyone flinch. "You have to sing for us one day! Promise me!"

"Miko, I don't think that…" Alora began before Miko cut her off.

"Promise!"

"Ok, ok, I promise!" She said waving her hands. "Sheesh!"

The Japanese girl squealed again before wailing away on her guitar once more. Once again everyone covered their ears, that is until an alarm began to sound.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Bulkhead shouted.

"Come on! You can't handle raw power?" Miko teased.

"Proximity sensor. Quick! Hide! Now!" Bulkhead instructed quickly.

While Jack, Miko, and Raf scrambled to hide behind Bulkhead's giant foot, Bulkhead and team Jedi tried their best to make everything seem normal. Just as they finished the elevator doors opened and out came Special Agent Fowler himself.

"Prime!" Fowler called up.

"Agent Fowler! He's…uh, he's not here. Nobody's here! Well…obviously, except for me and the Jedi, of course," Bulkhead confessed sheepishly.

"Well, where did he go? Wait. Don't tell me. He's out pancaking a mini-mall!" Fowler said snarkily.

Bulkhead remained silent and sent a glance towards the Jedi and Clone mixture.

"Now I don't know what language you speak on your planets. But Prime and the Jedi promised you would handle both the Decepticons and the Separatists!" Fowler began angrily, "And blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is _not_ what the world 'handle' means in English! So you tell Prime-!"

Fowler trailed off at the sound of an electric guitar, and Alora winced ever so slightly as his gaze followed the sound to the nearby amplifier.

"Since when are you bots electric?" He asked Bulkhead.

The trio of humans looked at each other, and, figuring that their cover was blown, stepped into view.

"Uh, hey. How's it going?" Jack greeted nervously.

"No!" Alora shouted. The Clones shook their heads and facepalmed.

"Contact with civilians _again_! Team Prime and Jedi has definitely gone off-book! Wait. Don't tell me. You're running a day-care center!" Fowler guessed sarcastically, before pointing to the Thettaskiff siblings. "You're mother did the same thing, telling me she was recruiting for the Jedi, but I know better now!"

"Uh…OK," Bulkhead stumbled with his words.

"We can explain all of this, Agent Fowler, I can assure you," Obi-Wan began.

"Uh, we're interns!" Jack interrupted.

"Student interns!" Raf piped in.

"Earning extra credit in auto-," Jack started.

"Robotics," Miko finished Jack's sentence.

"OK. Let's move. I'm taking all three of you to federal custody. For your own protection," Fowler decided as he approached the children.

Bulkhead stepped over the trio of humans, and Anakin stood before the Autobots foot with his arms crossed.

"We're protecting them," proclaimed the Jedi Knight.

"Is that so? Well, maybe you can explain that to my superiors at the Pentagon!" Fowler challenged as he picked up the phone off a nearby wall and began dialling the necessary number that was needed.

"I wouldn't use that phone," Obi-Wan said motioning for Cody to take aim.

Cody quickly and expertly shot the phone line with his blaster, making the communication device utterly useless.

"It's out of order."

"This isn't over! Not by a long shot!" Fowler swore as he began walking up the stairs, causing Ahsoka to roll her eyes.

Once Fowler was in the elevator and gone Bulkhead let out a sigh and looked to the others.

"Well. That went well," Anakin remarked with a shake of his head.

Ahsoka snorted. "You can say that again."

* * *

Ratchet looked around as he and Optimus walked around a foggy, maze like canyon. Rocks stumbled from cliffs every so often, only to disappear into the fog. It was eerily quiet aside from the falling rocks as the two continued on.

"Optimus, what do we hope to find here?" Ratchet asked of his old friend.

"The sight of the largest Cybertronian battlefield in this galaxy," Optimus answered.

"On Earth? You must be joking!" Ratchet scoffed.

"Do you recall the period late in the war when both sides began hiding their Energon spoils off-world?" Optimus began.

"Of course. It's the reason Energon deposits exist on planets like this one," Ratchet answered.

"It is also the reason battles came to be waged on planets such as this one. And I fear Megatron's memory is as long as history," Optimus finished gravely.

* * *

Back at Autobot/Jedi Outpost Omega One, Alora watched from the security cameras as Agent Fowler boarded the helicopter he used to reach the former missile silo and flew away.

Obi-Wan placed a reassuring hand on his padawans shoulder. "If you're worried about him knowing about the civilians it was bound to happen anyways."

"I acknowledged that the minute they stepped foot in base, Master," Alora sighed, "but that's not what concerns me."

Using the Force Obi-Wan pulled a chair out for himself and placed it before her before sitting himself down, crossing his legs and waving for her to continue speaking. "Please, do tell."

"I just… have a bad feeling about all of this," she said, causing Obi-Wan to hum and stroke his beard.

"With you, that's never a good sign."

Meanwhile, Fowler calmed down a little as flew his helicopter. Flying relaxed him in situations like this, but what he wouldn't give to pilot one of the crafts the Jedi has in their possessions. Man those things were beauties! But thinking about that made him sigh. The Autobots and the Jedi have always meant well from day one on Earth. Both teams did what they could to protect the planet and keep it as peaceful as they could. Perhaps he was being too harsh on them this time. They had let civilians in on the secret before and everything had turned out fine… But still.

"Sir, it's Agent Fowler. We have a situation. I'm en route from the Autobot and Jedi base. I'll brief you in person," Fowler spoke into his radio.

However, the general wasn't the only one who was listening to Fowler, and things were about to go down…

* * *

 _"Agent Fowler. I'm en route from the Autobot and Jedi base. I'll brief you in person."_

"Autobot and Jedi base, eh?" Starscream smirked.  
"Humans, always the weak link."

"Fetch us this Fowler so that he may brief us instead," Ivy instructed to no one in particular.

Soundwave silently took it upon himself to do the young heir's bidding and deployed the mini-con Laserbeak from his chest.

* * *

It wasn't long until alarms went off in Fowler's helicopter, interrupting his peaceful flight.

"I'm flying here!" Fowler pouted before seeing Laserbeak approaching him in front of him. "Well, by Uncle Sam's beard! First the freeway's not safe! Now air travel?" he shouted as he avoided Laserbeak.

Fowler continued flying around within the canyon in the hopes of losing Laserbeak. However, he soon came across a dead end that he would soon crash into if he did not act quickly. And act quickly he did. At the last second, he pulled up into the air, hoping that the Decepticon would crash. However, Fowler wasn't the only fancy flier… Laserbeak pulled up as well.

"You wanna dance, 'Con? I'll lead!" Fowler smirked.

With a flick of a switch and a hit of a button, shots were fired at Laserbeak. But all the bullets seem to do was ricochet off of the mini-cons thick armor. The Decepticon was getting angry, and decided to wait on further action until the human ran out of ammunition. To which Fowler did. And boy was he in trouble now.

Especially since Laserbeak slashed the rear engine off the helicopter, making a crash eminent.

"Never an Autobot or a Jedi around when you actually need one," Fowler moaned as he tried to regain control of the falling helicopter.

Claws ripped through the top of the helicopter soon after and grabbed Fowler. But before the metal bird could drag Fowler away, the agent pressed a button that would send a distress signal. As the Decepticon flew away with him all he could do was watch the crash and hope that someone got his SOS.

* * *

Back at base the alarms began to blare again, interrupting Obi-Wan and Alora's conversation.

"My ears!" Raf complained as he covered his ears.

"It's an SOS. From Fowler," Bulkhead read before staring unsurely at the control panel, "Uh…"

Alora immediately turned to the computer she was sitting at and began to quickly type commands.

"Did you trace it?" Raf asked.

"Location scan was incomplete," Alora shook her head.

"Oh well," Bulkhead shrugged.

"'Oh well'? Seriously?" Jack scoffed in disbelief.

"Fowler's a jerk!" Bulkhead argued.

"Whoa! Whether you like the guy or not, the Decepticons or Separatists might have him!" Jack countered.

"And Agent Fowler knows your location!" Raf added in before gulping a little, " _Our_ location!"

"And did we not witness how fast Fowler backs down? They will totally make him squeal!" Miko exclaimed.

"But we lost the transmission! Fowler could be anywhere!" Bulkhead objected.

"That's not the point, Bulkhead, we have to find him!" Ark said.

"Maybe I can narrow it down. About five years ago, the government started microchipping their agents. You know, like owners do with pets," Raf explained as he started typing in commands on his laptop but not without noticing the stares he was getting from everyone, "What? I saw it on TV! Anyway, if I can hack into the government's mainframe, maybe I can pinpoint Fowler's coordinates."

"You know how to hack?" Rex asked incredulously.

"You're like two years old!" Miko added.

"Twelve… and a quarter," Raf corrected with a smug smile.

Anakin pointed at Raf with a smirk. "Him. I like him."

* * *

Inside the Nemesis, Starscream and Ivy watched in delight as the enemy liaison was dragged roughly by Vehicons towards them before being thrown roughly to the ground.

"Welcome, Agent Fowler," Ivy greeted with a malicious smirk.

"You treat all your guests this nice?" Fowler asked dusting himself off.

"Any friends of the Autobots or the Jedi of the Republic," Starscream chuckled.

"Autobots? Jedi? Like from the movies?" Fowler pretended to be oblivious.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be, hmm? Obviously, no one has told you that I have no appreciation for human humor. Make our guest comfortable," Ivy instructed before she and Starscream walked away.

Two battle droids approached Fowler and grabbed him by the arms.

"Alright, let's go," said one.

"Um, how are we going to chain him up there?" Asked the other pointing to the ceiling.

"Oh… I don't know…"

Fowler almost groaned. These droids were actually idiots. He was stuck with actual robotic idiots to chain him up.

* * *

"Latitude: 39.5. Longitude: 116.9," Raf read off Fowler's coordinates.

"We have our location," Anakin confirmed.

Obi-Wan nodded and turned to the present Clone Captain and Commander. "Rex, Cody, prepare your men we will be accompanying Bulkhead on this rescue mission."

"Yes, Sir!" They saluted in unison before turning to go follow their orders.

"Snips, Sparky, Ark, Ana you four stay here and watch over the civilians," Anakin instructed of the padawans.

"Yes, Master," The four responded.

"Don't break up the band!" Miko groaned before noticing the two squads of Clone troopers that walked in armed and ready for battle if needed.

"Whoa," gasped the three Earthlings.

Alora and Ahsoka smirked at each other as the troops, Jedi, and Bulkhead moved out.

"Well, I guess we have the run of the place," Jack said as he looked around. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Someone was missing.

Ark's eyes widened. "Miko?" He looked around worriedly. "Miko?"

Ahsoka groaned. "Tell me she…"

"You don't think that…?" Anika questioned.

Alora sighed and opened the comm-link patch. "Master, keep an eye out for Miko, I believe she hitched a ride."

* * *

The GroundBridge opened to the coordinates that Raf had supplied and the rescue team drove out.

Bulkhead let his occupants out of his vehicle mode and transformed. "Fowler!" He called out before noticing his surroundings. "Uh oh."

"The whole Decepticon shebang," Cody commented as his and Rex's squads arrived.

"No doubt the Clanker Army isn't too far behind," Rex added.

The rescue team agreed that the only hope of getting on board the ship was complete and utter stealth. They mapped out the guards patrol pattern after a few moments of observation, it would be a bit of a problem to try to get them all passed without being noticed. However that wasn't their only problem…

"Alright! What's the plan?" Miko asked excitedly as she poked her head out from behind a rock.

 _"Master, keep an eye out for Miko, I believe she hitched a ride."_

"Yes, I noticed that," Obi-Wan replied, "Open the bridge again, I'll have one of our men escort her back to base."

Anakin looked to the squads and singled out a Clone trooper to bring Miko back.

"What! That's not fair!" She exclaimed.

"Miko!" Bulkhead gasped and signaled for her to be quiet.

The signal was a little too late as a vehicon came around the corner and noticed Miko. The Japanese girl turned around at the sound of its gun charging.

"Oh. Unwise," Miko realized as her shoulders slumped.

"Miko! Get down!" Bulkhead cried.

Miko jumped over the rock and ran towards the group as the Decepticon opened fire.

"Cover her!" Anakin ordered the squads as he and Obi-Wan ran to grab Miko.

The sounds of guns cocking and firing soon filled the air as the Clones opened fire on the Decepticon in hopes of slowing it down even a little bit.

Bulkhead ran up and tackled him to the ground. In a matter of moments, the two Cybertronians were fighting it out. At one point the Autobot had the Decepticon pinned to the ground beneath him. Miko found a large rock and carried it over to him.

"Hold him still!" She cried before slamming it down on the drones head only for it to do nothing.

Anakin grabbed Miko from behind and dragged her away to safety. "Nice try, kid, but you need to get out of here!"

Bulkhead had gotten up and dragged the vehicon with him, holding the Decepticon by the throat.

"Miko, look away!" Anakin instructed.

"But!" Miko began to object.

"Turn your head away!" Anakin repeated.

But she didn't listen, instead she watched in fascination as Bulkhead used his bare hands to rip out the Decepticon's inner wiring. Essentially off lining the poor drone.

* * *

"Arcee, Bumblebee, do you read?"

"Loud and clear, Bulkhead," Arcee answered.

"I have a situation…," Bulkhead confessed as he and the team hid.

"Bulkhead, they're children! Humans! Just do whatever! You should be able to handle this by now!" Arcee sighed in frustration before she and Bumblebee suddenly skidded to a stop, "You're _where? She's_ where?"

* * *

"What should we do? They may not even realize that she had followed them!" Raf exclaimed in worry.

"Alora is calling it in now," Ark said.

"But Miko hasn't seen the 'Cons in action like we have. She has no idea," Jack said worriedly.

 _"Yes, I noticed that. Open the bridge again, I'll have one of our men escort her back to base."_

"These are the coordinates. The destination is still locked in," Ahsoka announced after a quick check of the computer.

"Activate it," Alora said, earning a nod from her partner.

They all waited for the trooper to walk through with Miko but they never came.

Anika shook her head. "Something's not right…"

"I'm going after her," Jack said after another moment of silence.

"No you're not!" Alora exclaimed.

"At least not by yourself," Ahsoka added.

Ark nodded. "You'll die out there by yourself."

"We're going with," Anika said.

Alora stared at them in disbelief as they walked into the open GroundBridge before groaning. "Damn it," she swore, "I'm coming with. Raf, you're in charge!"

"In charge of _what?_ " Raf exclaimed before running to catch up with the others before the bridge closed.

However, a new problem joined the ring of current problems.

 _"Arcee to base. Come in. Jack? Alora? Listen up. We need you to bridge us back. Hello?"_ Arcee spoke into the commlink before sighing, "Bumblebee, metal to the pedal."

Bumblebee didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Fowler could only watch as Ivy and Starscream entered his prison. The two were quite a pair, even he could see it. What he couldn't see were the romantic tensions between the two, but that's a story for another time.

"Agent Fowler, we have one simple request that will save your family the pain of grieving," Starscream started, "Tell us the location of the Autobot and Jedi base."

"No problem. But I need to ask you something first," Fowler requested.

"Yes. We're listening," Ivy nodded. She'd answer any question so long as she got answers herself.

"I've got an issue with the customer service around here. Can I speak to the manager?" Fowler asked smugly.

The two stared at the Human with wide eyes for a moment before Ivy growled.

"I make the decisions around here! I'm in charge!" She shouted in frustration, red eyes glowing, literally glowing, with power.

Starscream chuckled. "Do your worst, my lady."

* * *

The rescue team sat by in cover, staring at the newly opened GroundBridge in hopes of it being their backup, but no one walked through leaving them all puzzled.

"What's taking Arcee and Bumblebee?" Bulkhead moaned.

"Dude, the 'Cons could be putting the clamps on Fowler right now! Let's just storm the joint!" Miko suggested.

Rex groaned. "It's not that easy, kid."

"There's movement coming from within the bridge!" A Clone announced.

Bulkhead sighed in relief. "They're here."

However, his relief suddenly faded when he saw the padawans and the other two humans  
emerge from the portal and not Arcee or Bumblebee.

"Why don't those guys hang with their own bots? This is _our_ one-on-one time!" Miko pouted with her arms folded across her chest.

"This is not a bonding exercise!" Cody said.

"Are your bones vibrating?" Raf asked Jack who looked a little green.

Ark patted the sixteen year olds back. "Nausea is a side effect of entering the GroundBridge for the first time. You'll get used to it in time."

"And what do you think _you_ are doing here?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"I tried to stop them!" Alora sighed in frustration.

Just then a patrolling group of battle droids came around the corner only to spot the newest arrivals. A collective gasp of "Uh oh." and "Jedi!" came from the group alerting a nearby Vehicon.

"You there!" It exclaimed as it saw the group and began charging their guns.

"Scrap!" The team cursed in unison.

* * *

"I ask nicely one last time. The Autobot and Jedi base!" Ivy requested.

"Sure thing, sister. Right after you eat my star-bangled shorts!" Fowler retorted before silencing himself further upon seeing Ivy's reaction. He had messed up.

Ivy actually began to shake with rage, eyes glowing brighter. The emerald pendant she wore seemed to start glowing too as her anger awakened the power of Violet, the techno-organic Sith queen of Kaon. That's right. Alora and her siblings weren't the only reincarnations around.

The Decepticon heir practically roared as she shot red hot electricity from her fingertips, a trademark Sith technique that she had recently learned and had been itching to test out. She grinned in satisfaction when the agent began to scream and writhe in pain once it made contact with his body.

Starscream chuckled delightedly. Yes, Ivy was no weakling, he should never have doubted her for a moment.

* * *

During all of this, Optimus and Ratchet continued to walk through the war torn battlefield. The sight left Ratchet feeling uneasy. If Megatron has indeed returned things could go terribly wrong, and Ratchet and Optimus had a family to protect both inside base… and outside of it.

"For the first time in my life, Optimus, I had hoped that you were wrong," Ratchet confessed his thoughts out loud to his friend.

Before Optimus could respond they heard the sound of a jet flying above them. They looked up and saw a familiar figure fly above them towards a rock. Once above the rock, said figure transformed to reveal the enemy. Megatron.

"Optimus! Been well? I see you brought your trusty watchdog. I was certain he'd be convalescing in a scrap yard by now," Megatron remarked.

"Why don't you invite him down here for a chat?" Ratchet suggested as he punched his fist into his hand.

"I know why you're here, Megatron," Optimus proclaimed.

"Hardly a surprise, Optimus. After all, you and I have been at this for a long time. And your time has come to an end," Megatron nodded as he held up a glowing shard of Dark Energon for Optimus and Ratchet to see before throwing it to the ground below.

The shard hit the ground, and instead of shattering or just getting stuck in the rock it melted deep into it. Nothing happened for a few moments until the ground began to crack with glowing purple light.

Optimus and Ratchets optics widened in shock as they both took a few steps back.

"Rise, my army!" Megatron shouted as his optics and circuitry glowed the same bright purple as the ground below.

Below him the Autobots watched in horror as dead Cybertronian warriors emerged from the ground, rusted or tarnished armor being lit up by the Dark Energon.

"By the Allspark!" Ratchet gasped quietly as more soldiers seemed to rise.

"Behold the power of Dark Energon!" Megatron proclaimed with a menacing laugh.

The dead army had risen to their feet at this point and slowly began to make their way to Optimus and Ratchet. The two Autobots sent out silent prayers in hopes of coming out alive and seeing their daughters again...

* * *

 **Honestly, ever since they announced that TFP would be taken off of Netflix, and that there was a trailer for a new Star Wars the Clone Wars I've been very inspired to write this story and finally finish the first selection in the series. Quick question for all of you: Would you like to see some Clone Wars episodes mixed into the story? I didn't do that with the old version of MTMTE but I figured it would bring in more of the Star Wars aspect. Let me know with a review! Until next time!**


End file.
